(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An image is formed by an electrophotographic method including charging the entire surface of a photoreceptor, forming an electrostatic image by exposing the surface of the photoreceptor to a laser beam according to image information, then forming a toner image by developing the electrostatic image with a developer containing a toner, and finally transferring and fixing the toner image to the surface of a recording medium.